In Too Deep
by Dior Crystal
Summary: Grimmjow and Ichigo have an agreement; eventhough they are together, they will one day have to battle each other and that one of them will die. However, Grimmjow finds himself falling hard for the orange haired teen. Yaoi. GrimmIchi


The first time I met the orange haired teen, we fought.

He was a good fighter.

I would give him that.

However, I was much, much stronger than him.

He couldn't even land a single hit on me.

But then he hit me with something called Getsuga Tensho.

That pissed me the hell off.

Especially since it left a huge, hideous scar across my chest.

I wanted to finish him off, but Tousen got in the way and brought me back to Las Noches.

* * *

After that, I kept on coming back to fight him.

Somewhere along the way, we started getting intimate.

Don't ask me how.

Hell if I know.

It probably began about a month ago.

_Squeezing his throat, I laughed madly._

"_You are fucking weak, Kurosaki! You will never defeat me!" I jeered at him._

_I pushed my face towards his, a feral grin pulling at my lips._

_He stared at me, expressionless._

_This unnerved me. So I tightened my hold on his throat._

"_Got any last words, shinigami?"_

_Then he did the most surprising thing._

_He leaned forward and kissed me gently on the lips._

_I dropped him, shocked._

_We both stared at each other. He looked shocked at what he had done._

We kept this a secret.

On the outside we are enemies.

But away from prying eyes, we are something else.

I keep telling myself whenever I fuck him that it's just for sexual gratification.

I have even kept the scar to remind myself of this.

That Kurosaki is the enemy. And that he must be eliminated.

Even as he claws red ribbons down my back,

screaming and moaning,

calling my name out over and over,

his blood and our sweat mixing and dampening the bed sheets,

I remind myself that this is only temporary.

That one day, we will have one last battle.

And one of us will lose.

Even he knows about this.

He even agrees to it.

I push myself deeper into him, eliciting a strangled cry from Kurosaki.

Tears trickle down his face, unable to take the pain of me tearing at him.

There is no way that I will lose.

You will be the one to die, Ichigo, not me.

* * *

He looks at me with those warm, brown eyes of his.

It makes me feel funny and warm all over.

Then he smiles at me.

And takes my hand.

Holding it gently.

I blush. And squeeze his hand.

It feels like the most natural thing to do.

And I feel like nothing else in the world mattered.

As he rests his head against my shoulder,

I begin wonder whether I should carry on with my plans.

My resolve to kill him is weakening.

In fact, I think that I may be falling in love with him.

I don't like this.

I don't like this at all.

* * *

He tells me that he loves me.

I find myself speechless.

I know that I feel something for him as well.

But what about my resolve?

I don't know what to think.

So I don't answer him.

* * *

As we lay in his bed,

he looks at me and intertwines his fingers with mine

before falling asleep.

I stare his sleeping face.

He looks so peaceful and content.

And then I stare at our intertwined fingers.

You are a fool, Ichigo.

One day, one of us will die.

I slide out his bed and grab my zanpaktou.

I won't be the one to die.

I press the blade of my zanpaktou against his throat.

You will die here, Ichigo.

After a few long drawn seconds, I drop on zanpaktou.

I can't do it.

I can't kill you.

I can't kill the man that I love.

* * *

Aizen suspects me.

He knows that I have been sneaking out of Las Noches.

He holds a meeting.

And says something that makes me sick to my stomach;

"We are going to kill Ichigo Kurosaki tomorrow."

As he says this, his gaze is directed at me.

He wants to get a reaction out of me.

To see whether his suspicions are true.

I don't give him the satisfaction.

I stare back at him coolly.

But my mind is spinning.

What am I supposed to do?

* * *

Should I let Kurosaki die as I originally wanted him to?

* * *

I have decided.

I'm going to save him. I can't let him die.

Ichigo doesn't look surprised when he sees me land into his bedroom through the window.

He has grown used to my frequent visits.

What surprised him was how serious I looked.

"What's wrong, Grimmjow?" He stares at me with wide eyes.

I don't answer him.

Instead, I hold him close.

And kiss him.

He stiffens but after a moment or two, he returns the kiss.

Our clothes fall down to the floor and I push him onto the bed, never breaking the kiss.

I am unusually gentle with him this time.

This time, he does not scream.

This time, there are no tears running down his face.

This time, there is no blood.

This time, I didn't cause him any pain.

This time, I am the one telling him

that I loved him.

"I love you. I love you. I love you."

And he responds by kissing me with so much want, I feel like nothing else could make me happier.

* * *

As I fall to my side, breathing heavily,

I turn to face him.

"Let's go somewhere tomorrow," I say to him.

He looks surprised at my suggestion, but he nods.

He doesn't even raise any objection.

"Let's go to Soul Society," Ichigo says.

I find it strange that he does not question me on my intentions.

We never go out, after all.

Maybe he can sense that something is up.

Or maybe he thinks that I am open to declaring we are now a couple.

Either way, he is right.

* * *

Today is the day that I leave for Soul Society with Ichigo.

Once I am ready, I go outside and see that Ichigo is already waiting for me.

I look left and right, to check whether the coast is clear.

But then he smiles at me, and everything feels alright.

"Open a Garganta at Rukia's. After I explain to her, she will let us in," he says.

I smile back and then open a Garganta to Soul Society.

We hold hands and step through it.

The moment I step foot onto Soul Society, I feel a large impact at the back of my head.

I stagger, blinking blood from my eyes.

Everything is a blur.

All I see is crimson.

And then I black out.

* * *

The moment I open my eyes,

the first person I see is Ichigo.

"Ichigo, what is happening?" I ask groggily.

I can see that there are a few people around us.

All of them are shinigami.

And they don't look friendly.

I couldn't care less about them.

What matters the most is making sure that Ichigo is alright.

Then, I notice something that makes my blood run cold.

Ichigo is holding his zanpaktou against my throat.

The blade of it is incredibly sharp.

And it finally hit me.

Ichigo set this up.

I feel like laughing.

But when I look up at him, nothing comes out of my mouth.

He still remembers our agreement.

I close my cerulean eyes, accepting my fate.

I am such a fool.

"Good bye, Grimmjow," he whispers before pressing the blade harder against my throat, drawing blood.

Before taking my final breath,

I can't help thinking that

even though we had that agreement,

I still love you. And that I don't regret my decision at all.


End file.
